


Hospital

by Simplyabookworm



Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But here it is, I forgot to post yesterday, I have no idea how blood loss and 911 calls work, I just follow what happens in tv shows, Mention of blood, Spooky Writober 2020, Witch - Freeform, Witches, Witchtober, not much, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyabookworm/pseuds/Simplyabookworm
Summary: Prompts for this story are:Black or BloodNight or TenseSkullThinkingAlone & Frigile
Series: Spooky Writober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947898





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for this story are:   
> Black or Blood   
> Night or Tense   
> Skull  
> Thinking  
>  Alone & Frigile

After what felt like a century, Rowen's brain started to work again and she ran and kneeled next to Willow’s body. She wasn’t cold. She wasn’t cold! Her body was still warm, so whatever happened wasn’t too much time ago. 

The kid was still crying. Face in his hands. He was trembling and hiccups were shaking his body. He looked so young, and still someone or something made this to him. A vampire without his sire, his creator was doomed to die fast. Young ones don’t know what they need, what are the dangers, how to control themselves. He seemed in control, at least for now. 

First thing to do is call 911. She took out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans and unlocked it. Digit the emergency number only took a few seconds. 

“9-1-1. What’s your emergency?” 

“I found my friend with a wound on her neck. It’s bleeding a lot. Send someone, please”, her voice cracked. She was worried about Willow, but didn’t know what to do with the kid, either. Obviously she couldn’t tell the authorities about him. 

“Breathe and tell me an address” 

“123 Marple Street. Please, hurry”, she was crying too, now. 

“An ambulance will be there as soon as possible. In the meantime, find something to press on the wound. If she is still bleeding you need to slow it down. Losing too much blood is dangerous” 

“Okay… Okay… I can do this”, Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Repeat. Okay. She has her panic under control. Now, a towel. She grabbed the first cloth she saw and pressed it to the wound. 

Outside the window the sky was dark. It was night. 

Meanwhile, the kid stopped crying and was silently looking at her. She whispered to him, without being heard from the person on the phone, “Go hide in a dark place. You need to avoid the sunlight. I’ll come back as soon as possible”. 

He nodded his understanding and, after a last glance at the two of them, ran upstairs. 

“Piff, keep an eye on him”, she whispered again, talking to what seemed thin air. 

“How is it going there?”, the person on the phone spoke again. 

“I found a cloth and I’m pressing it. I don’t know if the bleeding is slowing down, tho”, she felt the beginning of a headache, a strong one. Her skull felt like it was being used as a drum. 

Finally, paramedics arrived. Willow was laid on a barrell and taken to the nearest hospital. 

She was in surgery, right now. Rowen couldn’t stop thinking it was all her fault. If only she came back sooner. If only she never left home to take a walk. If only, if only, if only. And now she has a newborn vampire to take care of, at least until Willow wakes up and explains what the hell happened!! 

She never felt so alone and fragile in her life...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading till the end.   
> Kudos and comments are always welcome <33 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
